Throughout time, information technologies have developed different ways to link information in electronic form to certain persons, to ensure the inviolability of such information or allow people to prove their right or authorization to gain access to a particular service or a data bank. They are often called methods of “authentication” or “electronic signature”. This does not grant full legal security, since collating the identity and credentials of an individual is not the same as said individual approving an agreement, casting his vote or signing a document. Being so important both identification and expression of will, we do not consider appropriate the omission of steps or avoidance of processes which are correct and legally distinct. We propose a method adhered to the criteria suggested by the United Nations Commission on International Trade Law on electronic signatures.
Initiated proceedings for a patent to a method for secure access to devices and systems under application US2007/0241861 A1, which uses biometrics for authentication of users, has a distant concept but very vague and broad from the perspective, purpose and method proposed below, as it is does not comprise a method to achieve a signature, much less will it consign differentiated will of who issues it. But for historical purposes, perhaps, at the discretion of this Honorable Reviewer Organization, it can be considered as a precedent.
There are problems related to remotely identification of persons (use of ATM, remote access to systems through internet/intranet, etc.) when these persons voluntarily lend their identification devices and/or usernames or passwords provided by government, credit or financial or any kind of institutions, to third parties fro them to perform operations on their behalf: to distinguish between people identification (intelligent dynamic key), preservation of documents in their “original form” and the manifestation of the agreement of wills, authorship, certification, issuance of public trust, approval, testament proceedings, apostille, sealing, empowerment, etc.
It is necessary to have a differentiated approach of signing per event with signature validity restricted over as opposed to per session, due to the fact that a user may have entered the system and may have made a number of activities but not therefore giving consent and/or authorship to each and every one of the acts executed.
To increase remote access security to systems by means of a recognition device with biometric capabilities, portable or fixed capable of storing by itself, or in combination with the use of another device addressed for storage (e.g. internal or external to a PC) of data relating to digital certificates or public and/or private keys, as well as the processes necessary to enter the system and/or in combination with a computer system to produce the necessary interaction with the host.